


hold on

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry intercambia comentarios con una fan bastante insolente y Louis no está ahí para decirle cuándo es tiempo para callarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold on

**Author's Note:**

> leí aquél twitlonger sobre las fans que fueron a pasar un rato con niall y harry y no pude contenerme a escribir esto

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir, Lou? – Le preguntó Harry tocando su brazo. Louis estaba distraído mirando hacia donde estaban aparcados los buses. Liam estaba pateando el balón de futbol por sí mismo mientras Zayn charlaba con uno de los tipos de seguridad, observando a Liam casualmente. 

\- Estoy seguro. – Dijo Louis sonriendo ligeramente. Extendió su brazo para tocar con delicadeza la mejilla de Harry. Luego sonrió con felicidad como cada vez que podía tener momentos como esos con Harry sin que alguien estuviera monitoreando sus movimientos. 

Harry le sonrió de vuelta. 

Louis no resistió su necesidad de pasar su pulgar por el hoyuelo en su mejilla.

\- Está bien si no voy, ¿cierto? Es decir, fue tu idea después de todo. 

\- No. – Dijo Harry doblando un poco su pierna, dejando caer un lado de sus caderas para estar dentro del espacio personal de Louis. – Entiendo. Sé que es difícil para ti lidiar con ese tipo de cosas. Su mamá está enferma y habrá lágrimas y charlas emocionales, así que entiendo totalmente que no quieras ir. Sólo quería estar seguro. 

Louis suspiró. 

\- Etapa terminal, ¿eh? – Soltó con una sonrisa falsa. – Eso es triste. Por… um, ¿Lauren? – Harry asintió. – Es triste por Lauren. 

Habían detenido un poco el concierto esa noche para abrazar a Lauren y a su mamá luego que ella explicara su condición y sus deseos de recibir un abrazo por parte de ellos. Después Harry se había visto a sí mismo preguntando  _“¿Cuántos están en tu grupo?”_  y la mamá de Lauren había dicho que eran cuatro personas. 

Y okay. Lauren y su madre eran realmente agradables así que pensó en invitar a su grupo a pasar un rato con él, porque a pesar de que no podía hablar por los demás, él definitivamente quería convivir con ellas. Les invitaría algo de comer en la cafetería y las conocería. Eso sería agradable, ¿eh? Así que le pidió a uno de sus managers que organizara un encuentro con ellas, y eso fue lo que obtuvo. 

Lauren, su madre y compañía probablemente estaban esperando por él a esas alturas. Y ahora Harry estaba ansioso y esperaba que uno de ellos pudiera acompañarlo. En especial Louis, por supuesto. Aunque sabía que era imposible. Si Louis hubiera aceptado ir hubiera tenido que llevar a otro de los chicos y Harry de verdad no quería molestarlos. 

Ambos observaron por un par de segundos a Liam y a Zayn jugando futbol. Harry había trasladado su mano a la cintura de Louis, donde la había dejado descansando mientras Louis jugaba con su cabello, acomodándolo de un lado a otro hasta dejarlo en una posición que le gustaba. 

\- Eres lindo. – Susurró Louis con voz suave. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y atrajo el cuerpo de Louis desde su cintura hasta que sus pechos colisionaron. 

\- Bésame. – Le pidió. 

Louis sonrió, miró hacia Liam y Zayn y los demás en el área de los buses una vez más antes de asentir. Harry se inclinó y Louis inmediatamente presionó sus labios contra los de Harry. La acción había lucido como si Louis le hubiera robado el beso y ambos soltaron una risita al sentir que habían vuelto al show, cuando ambos eran ingenuos y lo único que les importaba era sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos, ya fuera con sus dedos, con sus manos, con sus brazos o con sus rodillas. Ambos estaban tontamente enamorados y eso no había cambiado en la actualidad, casi tres años después. 

\- Mejor me voy. – Dijo Harry con disculpa. Louis se tocó los labios por un momento, como si estuviera persiguiendo la sensación del beso. 

\- Okay. – Dijo Louis. 

Esta vez Harry fue quien le robó el beso. En cambio al de Louis, Harry abrió su boca haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran para finalizar succionando el labio inferior de Louis con hambre. 

\- Hey. – Dijo Louis. 

\- Hey, hey. – Dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír. 

Louis negó con su cabeza en un gesto que parecía aceptar lo ridículos que estaban siendo.

\- Idiota. 

\- Por ti, sí. 

Louis le sopló un beso. 

Harry respiró con profundidad, asintió y se dio media vuelta. 

Estaba por doblar hacia el compartimiento con rumbo a la cafetería cuando Louis lo llamó. 

\- Espera. – Le dijo caminando hasta quedar frente a él. – Inclínate. – Pidió mientras sostenía en sus manos la camisa que Harry había transformado en diferentes accesorios. Harry elevó una ceja. – Harry Styles. - Soltó con falsa seriedad. 

\- Okay. – Se inclinó más de lo que sabía que debía inclinarse, colocando sus manos en las caderas de Louis. Desde el ángulo correcto quizá parecía que Harry y Louis estaban haciendo algo sexual, pero no lo estaban haciendo así que Harry no se preocupó en hacer parecer lo contrario. 

\- Estamos de graciosos entonces, ¿eh? – Soltó Louis, risueño. – Vamos, inclínate menos. 

Harry se inclinó menos. 

Louis envolvió la camisa alrededor de su cabeza como si fuera una bandana, como había hecho en anteriores ocasiones. 

\- Listo. Mira qué hermoso estás. – Dijo Louis admirando su obra de arte. – Puedes irte ahora. 

\- Gracias, Lou. Te amo. 

\- Yo también. 

\- Yo te amo más. – Dijo Harry alejándose de él, caminando de espaldas sin dejar de verlo. 

Louis le apuntó con su dedo índice de forma amenazadora. 

Harry sonrió y corrió el resto del recorrido hasta llegar a la cafetería. 

**

Niall le hizo compañía y Harry le agradeció internamente por estar ahí. Niall bromeaba y llenaba los espacios silenciosos así que no hubo ningún momento incomodo gracias a él. 

Harry por su parte había creído que pasarían un rato agradable pero una de ellas no dejaba de atacarlo. Siempre hacía comentarios rudos acerca de él. 

Obviamente Mariah no era su más grande admiradora. O quizá sólo estaba buscando una reacción de su parte. O quizá simplemente era una malcriada. 

A pesar de su insistencia en invitarles algo de comer, todas se rehusaron. Harry y Niall estaban hambrientos y decidieron no sentirse mal en comer frente a ellas mientras observaban y charlaban. 

Cuando Mariah expresó su disgusto al ver a Niall y a Harry limpiándose los restos de la comida restregando sus rostros en la mesa, Harry se rió y le dijo que era una imbécil. Harry no había querido insultarla, pero la madre de Lauren no estaba cerca para escuchar y Mariah en efecto era una imbécil. 

La mesa quedó en silencio con excepción de la risa frenética de Niall.

Mariah tomó eso como una invitación a ser aún más ruda y empezó a atacarlo con más frecuencia. 

No fue hasta que criticó su acento de una forma bastante desagradable que Harry volvió a reír lleno de sorpresa y le dijo que si fuera su hija, la bofetearía. 

Y oh wow. Okay. Quizá no había sido una buena idea invitarlas a pasar el rato con él después de todo. 

Harry quería que Louis estuviera ahí porque Louis solía decirle cuándo debía callarse antes de dejar salir algo peor de su boca. Pero Louis no estaba ahí. 

Niall estaba ahí. Y Niall siempre apoyaba esa clase de comportamiento porque decía que Harry reprimía demasiado su ira. 

Bueno. No estaba enojado con Mariah por ser una imbécil. De hecho no estaba enojado en absoluto con Mariah. Simplemente… Simplemente no había sido una buena idea invitarlas. Eso era todo. 

 _“¡Incluso si no lo fueras yo lo haría!”_  exclamó Niall, riendo. Harry pensó que no había sido una buena idea abrir la boca. Para nada. 

Una de las chicas empezó a hablarle sobre su vida como vegetariana y entonces todo se relajó. Mariah dejó de ser desagradable y la madre de Lauren estaba de vuelta. 

Harry les dio su teléfono para que apuntaran sus cuentas de twitter y les prometió que las seguiría mientras Niall bailaba con Lauren como si estuvieran en su graduación. 

Luego de eso salieron de la cafetería y Niall les dio un paseo por la avenida. 

Louis estaba jugando futbol con Zayn. 

Harry de nuevo actuó como si Louis no le hiciera hacer transpirar la palma de sus manos con su sola presencia durante lo que ellas tardaron en tomarse fotos con todos. 

Cuando se retiraron ambos subieron al bus de Lou porque Lou era genial y porque el otro bus no tenía privacidad. 

\- ¡Y luego atacó mi acento! ¡Y mi voz! Me dijo que hablaba  _demasiado lento_. – Contó Harry con bastante pasión y sorpresa. Gesticulaba con sus manos y trataba de imitar la voz y los gestos de Mariah mientras Louis lo observaba con gracia sentado a su lado en el sofá. – ¡Me dijo que no tenía modales en la mesa! ¿Puedes creerlo? 

Louis chasqueó su lengua. 

\- Creo que te acostumbraste a que todas te besaran el culo. - Dijo haciendo que Harry abriera su boca con ofensa. 

\- Hey. 

\- No, en serio. Mariah es mi héroe. 

Harry se rió echando su cabeza hacia atrás, contra el respaldo del sofá. Luego golpeó a Louis en el brazo. 

\- Eres el peor. 

\- Me amas. - Dijo Louis como un hecho. Y lo era. 

\- Así es. Te amo. 

Ambos guardaron silencio. Harry aprovechó ese tiempo para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Louis. 

\- Debo admitir que es raro que esa chica fuera inmune a tus encantos.  

\- Dios. Hubiera deseado que estuvieras ahí. Hablé demás. 

\- ¿Qué dijiste? 

\- Fui un imbécil también. – Dijo Harry tratando de abandonar el tema. 

\- ¿Qué dijiste, Harry? 

\- Um… – Louis se llevó la mano de Harry entre la suya y besó su dorso con delicadeza. – Le dije que si fuera mi hija la hubiera bofeteado. 

Louis guardó silencio. 

\- Pero Niall continuó. - Agregó Harry en su defensa. - Niall dijo que él lo haría incluso si no fuera su hija. Ugh, estuvimos fuera de control, ¿no es cierto? 

\- Mm. – Dijo Louis, asintiendo. – Deberías dejar de hablar como si la idea de tener hijos fuera una conversación que has tenido constantemente con  _alguien_. 

\- No con alguien, Lou. Contigo. – Lo corrigió Harry. 

\- Conmigo. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. 


End file.
